


赌酒后续

by YXYQ



Category: nomin - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXYQ/pseuds/YXYQ





	赌酒后续

在李帝努把罗渽民放在床上时，罗渽民的腿已经缠上了李帝努的腰，李帝努没有防备被罗渽民一勾就倒在了罗渽民身上，罗渽民刚洗完澡身上还有未干的水珠，腰间浴袍的带子也只是堪堪系住，罗渽民就这样和李帝努对视，李帝努眼里的东西罗渽民尽收眼底，李帝努喉结滚动了一下，罗渽民知道那意味着什么。罗渽民翻身跨坐在李帝努身上，上下扭动腰肢，次次都从李帝努裆上擦过，不轻不重刚好能够点火，李帝努眼神晦暗不明。罗渽民从李帝努的锁骨开始啃咬，咬完后还伸出舌头舔了舔，就像小狗狗喝水那样舔，弄得李帝努酥酥麻麻的。在罗渽民的手摸上李帝努的皮带时李帝努把罗渽民往下一拉就把罗渽民死死压在了身下，罗渽民脸上露出狡黠的笑容，双手攀上李帝努脖子从后颈一直往里探，缠在李帝努腰上的腿也紧了一圈，不怕死地咬了一口李帝努耳垂，舌头就像蛇信子一样扫着李帝努后脖颈上的软肉。  
“这么急？”  
“不急点这么能喂饱我们的小宝宝啊”  
罗渽民要是知道他等会被李帝努操得说不出话也许就不会像这样四处点火，肆意妄为。李帝努一只膝盖放在罗渽民腿间稍稍一顶，罗渽民就哼唧着出声，李帝努一只手摁住罗渽民作乱的手，一手不耐烦去解腰间的皮带，李帝努的确有点不耐烦了，从罗渽民洗完澡出来的时再到刚刚的一阵撩拨，现在已经有抬头的趋势。  
金属在地板上发出清脆的声音，李帝努把皮带抽出后就没有动作了，只一直看着罗渽民，罗渽民看李帝努眼神就知道该自己来了。罗渽民用牙把拉链拉开，用嘴一下一下把李帝努的裤子连带内裤褪下，没有内裤的束缚李帝努傲人的性器一下就弹了出来直接裸露在空气中，器物还未完全醒来就已经到达了可观的尺寸，罗渽民有点担心等下能不能承认这巨大的器物。罗渽民跪趴在李帝努腿间先是用手揉搓两个小球，缓缓上下撸动柱身，再是慢慢去含上那超乎寻常的器物，罗渽民已经尽力多吃一点了却还是只进去了半根，剩下的罗渽民用手抚慰，李帝努被罗渽民伺候得太阳穴突突跳，罗渽民感觉李帝努的东西在自己嘴里又大了一圈，来不及咽下的唾液透过李帝努的耻毛浸湿了床单。李帝努伸出一根手指去开拓罗渽民的秘密花园，有两个月时间没做了罗渽民的小穴紧实得不像话，被后面刺激到的罗渽民一时没有注意收着牙齿，柱身微微刺痛让李帝努惯性向上一顶器物堵在了罗渽民的喉头，罗渽民被这么一弄直接逼出了生理盐水，李帝努连忙把性器从罗渽民口中退出，急急安抚罗渽民。罗渽民缓过神来却被后穴的空虚弄得不舒服，抓着李帝努的手指就往后面送，因为刚才的开拓，现在已经顺利进入两个手指，罗渽民不吝啬自己的呻吟，被李帝努弄得舒服了就叫，李帝努也喜欢罗渽民这样不扭扭昵昵大方表现出来的样子。现在小穴可以轻松容纳三根手指，李帝努见差不多了就抽出手指换上自己的巨大，三根手指还是不能和李帝努的器物相比，李帝努和罗渽民头上都出了一层薄汗，李帝努只进去了四分之三罗渽民就喊疼让他出去，不只是罗渽民疼，李帝努也不好受，性器已经胀得发疼了，李帝努到底是疼罗渽民，就是现在这样也顾着罗渽民，罗渽民说疼他就不进去了，也不动，就这么停在穴内。罗渽民这边开始不乐意了，催着让李帝努动一动，李帝努得了允许开始操干起来，罗渽民的内里湿热紧紧包裹着李帝努的器具，罗渽民的呻吟一声浪过一声。李帝努想罗渽民的身子想了两个月，这下终于得到了李帝努大开大合地操弄一次比一次深入，李帝努亲吻着罗渽民两人势同水火吻得难分难舍，不知道是谁的唾液顺着罗渽民的锁骨一路往下流直到消失在深色床单上。罗渽民被李帝努大力顶撞着，身上早已染上情欲从上到下都是绯红色，眼神迷离早前的清澈的眼底此时布满情欲，嘴唇微张着眼里还蒙上一层薄泪身上偶尔划过几滴汗珠，李帝努看了罗渽民这副样子感觉又大了圈。  
“我看你根本不是人类是倒像是九霄美狐”  
“啊……嗯……你说是……就是……”  
李帝努嘴上说得云淡风轻，胯下却是一点都不留情地操弄，罗渽民的话被顶得支离破碎。  
“嗯……嗯……啊…嗯…哈……啊……你…慢点……太深了……我…不行……慢点……”  
李帝努把罗渽民的腰摁住死命往下一扣，罗渽民受不了这深度挣扎着往上逃却被李帝努一把摁回原处，性器一下进到底，将穴内完全撑开罗渽民张开嘴却没有发出声音，李帝努朝着穴内狠狠顶了顶，穴里的嫩肉缴得紧，一直狠狠吸住李帝努的巨大，李帝努被刺激得头皮发麻一次比一次用力地撞击，每下都顶到底，罗渽民感觉自己的五脏六腑都要被李帝努顶出来时李帝努在体内的动作渐渐减小，这让罗渽民不舒服了，李帝努一点一点从罗渽民体内退出来，罗渽民紧跟在后面挽留，确实没有留住李帝努，眼见李帝努要完全出来了，罗渽民一下收紧肠道死死夹住李帝努不让李帝努走。  
“你别走……”  
“可是老公有点累了，要休息了”  
“那你就躺着……我自己动……”  
李帝努原本只想逗逗罗渽民，让罗渽民叫两声哥哥听听就作罢的，怎么也没有想到罗渽民会说他自己动的话，李帝努盯着坐在他身上的罗渽民眼神一暗，翻身压上罗渽民，把罗渽民两手压着举过头顶，重新进入罗渽民，用比以往都狠的劲往罗渽民体内撞，囊带撞着屁股的声音传入罗渽民耳朵里，罗渽民本就脸皮薄，刚刚说的那话都是想了好久才说的。罗渽民哪受得了这样强度的，没多久就交代了，白浊的液体喷洒在李帝努小腹上，李帝努沾了些许抹在罗渽民的两点上随即低头去舔舐就像婴儿喝奶一样，吮吸，舔弄，咬扯。罗渽现在就如同搁浅的鱼一般，不过鱼张嘴是为了氧气，而罗渽民却是因为堵不呻吟让它从嘴里溜走。  
“你……怎么……还……还不好………”  
“老公持久一点不好吗”  
“你也……太……持…久…了…”  
“乖，就快了”  
李帝努抱着罗渽民进行着最后的冲刺阶段快速抽插几十下后罗渽民感觉李帝努要到了腿又缠上李帝努的腰，勾住李帝努不让李帝努退出来  
“射…在…里面，没有…关系…的，我爱你…”  
“我也爱你”  
滚烫的液体一股接着一股浇灌着花穴，花穴急剧收缩咬得李帝努粗重地喘了口气，罗渽民爽得脚趾头都蜷缩了。等李帝努退出去后，液体没有了屏障，顺着罗渽民的大腿流在了床单上，白浊的液体映在祖母绿的床单上各外明显。等李帝努把罗渽民体内的混浊清理时已经第二天了，李帝努在罗渽民额头上印上一个吻  
“晚安，我的小王子”


End file.
